


(tick-tock) perfect timing

by elfiepike



Category: Girl's Day (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to be prosaic about these things. She was an idol--she wasn't allowed to date, let alone go on those speed "stare into each other's eyes and hold hands" meet-ups that some of her college friends had tried out. It would happen whenever it was going to happen, and honestly she couldn't imagine having the time at this point to really give her soulmate the attention that they deserved, whoever they were. Maybe in a few years, when Girl's Day had moved on to being radio show hosts and doing more independent activities, but Sojin couldn't bring herself to actively wish for it. She was still having too much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(tick-tock) perfect timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).



> written for a tumblr prompt meme! thanks to kinoface for giving it a once-over for me. ♥

Some people say they knew their soulmate the moment they saw them, they didn't even need the Meaningful Mark to realize what they had.

Sojin frankly thought they were making it up--obviously if you knew the moment you saw someone, then the very first touch would be a meaningful one, ergo: you wouldn't be guessing for long whether this person was "the one."

She tried to be prosaic about these things. She was an idol--she wasn't allowed to date, let alone go on those speed "stare into each other's eyes and hold hands" meet-ups that some of her college friends had tried out. It would happen whenever it was going to happen, and honestly she couldn't imagine having the time at this point to really give her soulmate the attention that they deserved, whoever they were. Maybe in a few years, when Girl's Day had moved on to being radio show hosts and doing more independent activities, but Sojin couldn't bring herself to actively wish for it. She was still having too much fun.

Maybe that's what the song should be about--

"Hey, unnie," Hyeri said, knocking on the door only after opening it. Hyeri was perfectly capable of being polite and respectful, but Sojin might think Hyeri had been brainwashed if she started using up all her politeness on her members.

"What's up?" Sojin asked, setting her open notebook on the bedside table and leaning back. She didn't need to gesture for Hyeri to take advantage of available space.

"Saw your light was still on and figured you needed me in your life," Hyeri said, matter-of-fact, and sprawled out on her belly over two-thirds of the bed.

Sojin laughed. "I suppose as separate statements both halves of that sentence are true."

Hyeri propped her chin up on one hand. She tipped her head towards the bedside table. "Are you writing lyrics about how beautiful I am? Unnie, if you're not careful they'll figure out our secret." Her face was bare of make-up, which made the joke even more obvious, so Sojin laughed again.

"Is our secret that you're a brat who ignores every reasonable bedtime?" Sojin poked at Hyeri's cheeks, and Hyeri playfully snapped at her fingers, just missing the digits each time.

The real secret, of course, was not one that they shared, but just Sojin's: she really did think Hyeri's bare face was beautiful.

Part of being an idol was training your expressions to do what you wanted them to while still being--honest about your reactions. By the time Sojin realized that the desires she held for Hyeri--to push her harder, to coddle her more and then make her do her very best, to kiss her for real rather than the playful flirtation that they all indulged in with each other--might add up to more than just leaderly duties or being a good older sister, Sojin was already a pro at keeping her face in check.

She didn't have to work too hard at it--they all got along very well, which meant that she could show her genuine affection as much as she liked. But she definitely was holding back.

"No, really, what are you writing about?" Hyeri asked.

Sojin leaned back, casually grabbing the notebook and holding it behind her. "Wouldn't you like to know." She hadn't been writing anything that would be considered classified, but now it was game, and Hyeri took the bait easily, scrambling upright and skipping past all the niceties and straight to whining.

"Unnie, c'mon! I can help you out with them, I'll tell you if they're crappy or not!" She leaned forwards, pouting, her knees bumping up against Sojin's where their legs were crossed.

"Don't say crappy," Sojin said, tilting her chin up haughtily and looking over to the corner of the ceiling as if it were so much more interesting than Hyeri.

This meant she was unprepared when Hyeri's hands skimmed up her thighs; she nearly jumped out of her skin, her heartbeat leaping into overdrive. This was not the kind of skinship they usually engaged in--Sojin had a lot of thigh before her sleep shorts started, and Hyeri's face was so close, her pout perfected from years of being the maknae.

Sojin felt her eyes widen without any of her normal control in place, and knew immediately she'd made a fatal error, her cheeks heating up at how close Hyeri was.

Hyeri wasn't pouting anymore but straight up smirking, giving herself two seconds of gloating time before lunging abruptly forward, nearly slamming Sojin into the wall behind her bed, both arms going around Sojin's waist to grab the notebook.

What followed could only be described as the heated and furious wrestling that happens between two friends in summer pajamas while writhing on top of a queen-sized bed. If there had been a camera there to record it, the director would have cut the scene as being too cliche and possibly objectifying (and the producer would probably have put it right back in), but from sudden start to laughing, grappling conclusion, Sojin only felt the giddy rush of competition and that effervescent feeling she got from playing around with Hyeri.

It ended with Hyeri sprawled out on her belly over two-thirds of the bed again, but this time Sojin was lying alongside her, gasping weakly. She was technically still holding the notebook, but it didn't matter since Hyeri was already reading the lyrics out loud, one hand grasped tightly to Sojin's wrist to hold it still.

" _Maybe you're not the one who'll leave a mark, but you_ \--Unnie, these lyrics are cheesy," Hyeri complained, looking over at Sojin. "Are you really so worried about finding a soulmate? You're not _that_ old."

"Hey," Sojin objected, aiming for Hyeri's head with her free hand, but losing steam halfway through at the strange expression on Hyeri's face. She turned more on her side to face her--awkward enough given Hyeri still held one arm captive, but it felt important to look her in the eyes right then. "What are you thinking, anyway? I feel like I can see the gears turning in your head and that's never a good sign in my experience."

"You know, my parents got their marks when they were getting married," Hyeri said, looking back at the notebook and loosening her grip on Sojin's arm so she could mess with Sojin's fingertips, the reflexes in her palm.

"Mine got them on their third date," Sojin offered. She told herself to stay calm, Hyeri was trying to say something important, but a strange intimacy had taken hold of the atmosphere and it was all Sojin could do to stay still and not--break the tension by rolling away, or offering to get a snack or cup of tea or something.

Sojin had methods for dealing with these moments. She had a system for how to handle when what she felt for Hyeri was coming on too strong. But--she had an obligation to Hyeri, too, as her leader and friend.

"Unnie, I don't care about your parents' third date," Hyeri said, exasperated. She looked at Sojin again, straightforward and determined. "The point is that my parents were together for five years before they figured, what the hell, they liked each other enough, and some people never got marks anyway, so--"

Sojin interrupted, "Is this still a critique of my lyrics?" The air was almost palpable with Hyeri's intentions, but--

Hyeri huffed. "This is me saying that if you want a quote-unquote Meaningful Mark, you don't have to wait until you're a grandma and then go find a matchmaking service--"

"Hyeri--" This couldn't be a confession, that would be--too much like television, or like those cheesy lyrics Sojin had been working on. "Stop making fun--"

Hyeri's grip on Sojin's hand tightened up again, painfully so. "I'm not making fun--I'm going to give you a Mark right now."

And then Hyeri bit her on her wrist, hard, just above the jut of bone by her thumb. Sojin shrieked more in shock than pain at first, and then her heart was racing, her whole body going hot and what started as outrage swiftly became something else, her free hand pulling at Hyeri's hair, her mind blank until she got her wits together enough to bite Hyeri back on the shoulder.

She only bit for a second before Hyeri let go. "Unnie, _ow_ ," Hyeri whined, but only half a thought before she was smirking in satisfaction again.

"Hyeri, oh my god," Sojin said, rolling onto her back again, panting.

Hyeri leaned over her. "I'm not going to say I told you so, except I totally told you so."

Sojin felt like her skin was buzzing, settling in with a new awareness of Hyeri, and Hyeri's closeness and contentment. She laughed even as her wrist still throbbed, and finally pulled her arm free to examine the damage. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, except that this was obviously a love confession made by a dog."

"Hey, you bit me back!"

"Maybe I'm a dog too," Sojin mused, and grinned up at Hyeri, open and honest and showing everything for once. "Now, aren't you going to kiss me?"

"What, like a dog?" Hyeri asked, but didn't give Sojin a chance to respond. Her kiss was definitely not like a dog's.

(Hyeri didn't just leave a mark--she left a scar. Sojin didn't mind, but she always made Hyeri apologize to every new stylist, "Yes, Sojin-unnie has to wear a big old bracelet because of me, I'm very sorry for interrupting your vision." Sojin never apologized for Hyeri needing sleeves, though. Leaders didn't have to apologize for that kind of thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from girl's day "[telepathy](http://www.kpoplyrics.net/girls-day-telepathy-lyrics-english-romanized.html)" (written by sojin, natch)--listen on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SswoBUvJLM), if you so desire. it's pretty cute!!


End file.
